


Rickfinity Times Rickfinity

by rowan_one



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Emetophobia, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_one/pseuds/rowan_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick overindulges while away from home, just what is he getting himself into? Fuck, he thought this would be the just thing and now look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rickfinity Times Rickfinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DerangedBlackKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedBlackKitten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Infinity Times Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165375) by [DerangedBlackKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedBlackKitten/pseuds/DerangedBlackKitten). 



> A wonderful dedication (with permssion)! I hope I did the original justice, this is set in the same universe/with the same premise.

Rick sat back in his chair, adjusting his usual seat setting slightly so he could lean and not have to worry about having to sit up and support his own weight. Everything was already fuzzy and swirling enough without even taking into account what he was about to do.

He had already taken the precaution of activating what basically functioned as a child lock on the doors of his ship, he wouldn’t be able to open them again unless he fully had control of his body, and if he blacked out entirely, the autopilot was programmed just as usual.

Spending an extra moment, he stared up through the large glass windshield which made up the majority of his ship, letting his eyes unfocus as he looked at the blackness around. Peppered by endless amounts of astral objects, and he still felt far away, tucked into a darker corner of space alone.

Good.

Grunting to himself, he figured he had stalled long enough– since when was Rick Sanchez one to be hesitant about anything? Besides that, getting high out of his mind and going for a drive was not anything even remotely close to a new experience for him.  


Reaching out a hand he punched the play button on the player he brought up with him, the preselected playlist blaring out at nearly full volume.

#### Sometimes I feel I’ve got to.

Immediately, Rick felt himself slump back, head lolling to one side. He blinked slowly, already seeing through a different pair of eyes.

_He and Morty where running for dear life, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he fumbled for the portal gun– this was nothing new, was it?_

_Shooting the green blast ahead of him and falling more than jumping through, he thudded to the garage floor. He turned to wheeze out something to Morty about how he had never seen those things before and how Morty really needed to be more careful–_

_Morty wasn’t with him._

#### For I toss and turn, I can’t sleep at night.

He was drooling, he could tell through the haze as he blinked again, trying to clear the previous scene. His arms were down limp at his sides but his fingers were twitching.

_“Mmo-moOEURHira, ya, you’ve got nothin’ to wo, worry about here Mmoiiraa, y-you’re gonna do great on stage with your GraEUGHndpa, The Flesh C-curtains are having a COMEBACK, A COMEBACK TOUR BABY.”  
_

_His gleeful, slurred shout of assurance only get a small smile out of Moira, but it’s enough to satisfy Rick, so he takes a long pull from his flask and then offers some over._

_She smiles and takes a small sip. Gags and makes a disgusted face as though she is personally offended._

_He laughs and grabs it back, taking her by the arm to drag her through a portal to their first show._

#### Get away, you don’t really want any more from me.  
To make things right,  
You need someone to hold you tight.

It took great effort to move when disconnected from his body, but he somehow manages to turn his head to the side so he can see out the window with vision that blurred in and out of focus.

_He was with Squanchy and Birdperson, steering wildly with his left hand as his right was busy pressing hard against his side to stop the gush of blood, too drunk to steer and definitely to drunk to be losing so much blood. The world swirled pretty dangerously around the ship as he tried to speed away from the pursuers, Birdperson started to speak, only slightly raised from his normal tone to be heard over the sirens behind them and Squanchy’s frantic shooting–_

_But Rick can’t hear him over the screeching of the metal ripping and bending around them or the rocking blast that follows._

#### Don’t touch me, please,  
I cannot stand the way you tease!

_He swung himself around the pole with the kind of expertise granted by years of experience, striking a pose as the crowd went WILD for him, an even bigger gathering than he usually had. Leaning his head back he screamed out along with the music blaring all around him, feeling himself and the stage shake with bass._

His mouth was moving without his command, he couldn’t tell if he was talking gibberish again or crooning out the words himself just like in the vision, he had no control of his body and consciousness was flickering in and out.

#### I love you though you hurt me so,  
Now I’m gonna pack my things and go.

_Birdperson had his wings spread wide above, Rick cradled in his arms. He felt oddly calm looking up at Pers– he was almost never like that. His head felt clear instead of filled up to the brim with an angry swarm of bees._  


A slow, bleary blink later and he was fiddling with something in his hands, small pieces of scrap metal and wire which littered the floor of his ship gathering in his lap.

The song was suddenly loud too loud and his clasped his hands over his ears as he waited for it to fade out into the next song. The brief pause granted him silence which only alerted him to how heavily he was gasping for breath.

#### Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?

A slower tempo seemed to be the trick, his head was detached from his body again, it didn’t matter if he felt his heart hammering in his chest anymore. He couldn’t even feel the tremors in his hands or the pricks of pain where he had gripped the sharp metal. When he was done here he needed a drink.

_He was stuck with this piece of shit Morty now, he refused to go to the Council about the matter. So what if this Morty was too young and weak?? Since when did he give a single shit?? He drained his flask and yanked on Morty’s arm to drag him along. He’d just have to teach this Morty everything he needed to be a human shield himself._

#### Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me? Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?

_The kid answered back with such certainty: Rick appreciated that. Not that he would ever say--sign as much._

_“Look alive kid,” He speaks down to the bubble attached to his collar, tilting his head back to give a better view of the purple planet orbiting close.  
_

_He was sobbing, holding a fetus-like creature in his hands as he held it close to his chest, it wasn’t anywhere close to his Morty, but it was a start._

_He’s leaving his Morty behind, pressing the blade to his wrists with little hesitation, crouched over the tub awkwardly because of his knee brace._

#### YOU CAN'T WAKE UP THIS IS NOT A DREAM!

The music was searing through his brain again, he blinked hard and realized he had long since been flopped across the floor of the back seat, consciousness lost among the empty bottles, though he had evidently crushed some in the midst of a hallucination. He had scratch marks up his hand under his sleeves he didn’t remember getting, and he could vaguely smell vomit but the music was still fucking going and maybe he overestimated how much he could handle again.

#### You’re part of a machine, you are not a human being.

_A comatose Morty is useless to him, and the Council won’t assign him a new one until this one is dead. If the kid knew what was good for him, he’d be waking up before Rick pulled the trigger._

_He doesn’t even know who Squanchy is but somehow he found KLAX all by himself, he’s an absolute mess both on it and off of it with no one around to offer help._

The hallucinations were coming on faster and stronger, less time in between and making him feel all the more sick as he tried to keep himself still.

#### Low on self-esteem so you run on gasoline.

_He’s rotting away in prison sedated out of him mind--_

_He fucked up a perfectly mutant universe by making everybody a normal human--_

_He was an emotionless robot and he was loving it--_  


They were all blurring together in a mess he couldn’t make sense of now, quick flashes that didn’t line up with the song. He tried to remember how many songs he had set up this time, aggravated he couldn’t even get through two tonight.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he brought his hands up to his face, covering it as if he could hide from the sensory assault he had induced. The song was fading out and he hoped he hadn’t been enough of an idiot to break his usual “three to five songs” rule, at this rate he would be roaming the galaxy in the aftermath stupor for the night.

#### I’m an alligator, I’m a-mama papa comin’ for you.

The strong opening chord of one of his favourite songs pitched him forward into the next hallucination-- or was this one a memory?

_He’s drinking purified fleeb juice for the first time, wrecking himself with something new today just for a fucking change of pace. He needed to be gone, completely out of his mind, he didn’t even care right not if he ever made it back home._  


#### I’m the space invader, I’ll be a rock ‘n’ rollin’ bitch for you.

_He was sober for 12 hours and it was horrid, how much worse would it be when DTs set in at the 48 hour mark?--_  

_They wrangled animal herds for every dimension and celestial entity that paid enough--_  

_He had a third eye and antennae, just now teaching Morty how to focus his own.--_

#### Put your ray gun to my head.

_He and Birdperson are shot on the battlefield--_  


Flinching, Rick jerked up to sitting and promptly puked all over his lap, shaking violently and everything spinning. Throwing himself back into the front seat and frantically clawing at the player until it sputtered out, the sounds warping and dying.

Not even realizing until his ragged breath was catching on his raw throat that he had been screeching as he did so. His face and shirt damp from tears and sweat both, not to mention the state of his scratched up skin and smeared vomit all over his clothes.

Ignoring how awkward the position was with him caught inbetween the front and back sections of his ship, he flopped over like a rag doll, facedown, breathing still fast and heavy.

Lying there for several minutes, Rick decided he needed a break before he tried for the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or check out my tumblr rowan-one!


End file.
